


То, что нас не убивает

by NecRomantica



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Базз-Би хорошо знает, каково на вкус предательство</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что нас не убивает

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на Битву пейрингов 3 для команды "Хашвальт и Базз-Би"

Какого хрена именно этому кретину удалось захватить банкай сопляка-шинигами, в то время как Базз-Би вместо трофея досталась закоптившаяся униформа?

Гнев гудит в ушах и скрипит на зубах каменной крошкой, а при виде медальона, который то взмывает в воздух, то падает обратно в ладонь Цан Ду, Базз-Би и вовсе хочется заорать. Ублюдок точно нарывается.

— Зависть — одно из самых отвратительных качеств, — ловит его взгляд Цан Ду, проворно вертя медальон между пальцев. — Оно как змея…

— Эй, кто тут, нахер, завидует? — вскочив, перебивает Базз-Би: драться хочется даже не из-за досады и тупых провокаций, просто хочется, нехватка адреналина кипятит кровь с самого возвращения из Общества душ.

— Ты, конечно, — Цан Ду улавливает его намерение и отзеркаливает движение. — Слабак.

Базз-Би вкладывает всего себя в атаку. О защите он вспоминает, только когда кровь пропитывает ткань разодранной стальными когтями униформы. Но это лишь подогревает злость. От следующего выпада Цан Ду уворачивается, взмахивая ногами так, что едва ли не сальто выкручивает в раскаленном до мутного пара воздухе, а потом бьет снова. Металлическим холодом обжигает щеку, и Базз-Би припадает на одно колено, сдувает с лица пот и выставляет перед собой палец. Ну держись, сукин ты сын.

— Ты слишком медленный, — Цан Ду прыгает так стремительно, что Базз-Би только голову успевает задрать, чтобы проследить за его маневром. — Бан…

Сияющая голубая стрела заставляет Цан Ду заткнуться: срезает клок волос над левым ухом и исчезает в раскрошившейся стене у него за спиной. Тот, кому она принадлежит, не промахнулся, потому что всегда выполняет все с точностью часового механизма. Если б он целился левее, голова Цан Ду раскололась бы сейчас, как гнилой арбуз. Веселенькое было бы зрелище.

— Юго? — цедит Базз-Би сквозь зубы. — Какого?.. Я бы сам справился!

— Его Величество запретил активировать банкаи до следующей атаки на шинигами, — Хашвальт всегда говорит тихо, и от этого «тихо» мурашки рассыпаются по телу ледяной дробью. — А еще он терпеть не может бессмысленные сражения.

Базз-Би широко улыбается: конечно же, Его Величество запретил и ненавидит. И дело вовсе не в том, что это — отличное прикрытие для всего, что бесит самого Хашвальта.

Его вообще много чего бесит. Поэтому в день, когда Хашвальта назначали грандмастером, Базз-Би выбрил ирокез и покрасился в малиновый.

Потом появились Цан Ду, Бамбьетта, Аскин и еще куча народу, с которым Базз-Би может потрепаться-подраться-побухать-поещечтонибудь, пока Хашвальт полирует языком задницу Императору.

«Поещечтонибудь» наверняка бесит особенно сильно: здесь Базз-Би не стесняется регулярно показывать Хашвальту, от какой стороны жизни тот сознательно отказался. Это, черт побери, самый приятный момент, если измерять общие потери и приобретения.

— Юго прав, — Базз-Би лихо закидывает руку на плечо все еще напряженного Цан Ду. — Нахрен драки, пошли лучше выпьем! Мы ж как-никак победили!

Цан Ду неуверенно кивает, а Хашвальт разворачивается и уходит, но шлейф его реяцу говорит сам за себя. Раньше Хашвальт уже впечатывал бы Базз-Би в стены. Или же целовал, вылизывая рот, кусая губы и стремясь заменить весь воздух в легких своим дыханием.

Базз-Би проклинает его мысленно, подавив желание стянуть перчатки и вытереть мокрые ладони о брюки. Встает как по команде, достаточно Хашвальту ненадолго задержаться рядом, и сейчас Базз-Би готов благодарить Цан Ду: при нем не сбежишь позорно, чтобы подрочить. Ебаная слабость!

Через час тот не помнит о своей выходке и наперечет бормочет благодарности: Базз-Би — за то, что прикрыл соратников от огня старика-шинигами, Ройду с Лойдом — за то, что бесстрашно сдохли, исполняя приказ Императора, и Хашвальту — за то, что печется о них, пресекая действительно глупые конфликты.

Базз-Би в очередной раз не вставляет мутное пойло, и от этого тошно. Зато от размышлений Цан Ду — весело. Только когда речь заходит о самом достойном звания грандмастера штернриттере, тошнота пересиливает. Базз-Би волочет Цан Ду в его комнату и стряхивает почти безвольное тело на кровать.

А вернувшись в свою, натыкается на Хашвальта.

— Ты что тут забыл? — он мигом сжимает кулаки.

— Я уже ухожу, — тот стучит пальцем по крышке банки с какой-то мазью на тумбочке и поясняет. — Для твоих ран. Не обработаешь — возникнут вопросы.

— Раны? Херня, сами заживут, — морщится Базз-Би. Помощь и, тем более, забота Хашвальта ему на хрен не сдались.

— И это? — Проследив за его взглядом, Базз-Би невольно дотрагивается до щеки: он уже и забыл, что Цан Ду умудрился изодрать его, как чертова кошка. — Как объяснишь Его Величеству?..

— Скажу, что у меня была бурная ночка, — с насмешкой отвечает Базз-Би. — Думаешь, не поверит?

Лицо Хашвальта бесценно, жаль, полюбоваться им удается лишь долю секунды.

— Если кое-кто предпочитает трахаться только в мозг, мои какие проблемы?! — орет Базз-Би в закрывшуюся за Хашвальтом дверь, зная: тот непременно услышит.

Щеку дерет, и Базз-Би все-таки решает воспользоваться мазью — если считать ее не подачкой Хашвальта, а обычным средством, которое он и сам догадался бы попросить у медперсонала, мутит не так сильно. Перчатки, потрепанные в схватке с Цан Ду, он безжалостно выкидывает в мусоросборник — благо, этого добра в запасе навалом — но когда лезет в ящик с одеждой, обнаруживает, что у лежащей с краю перчатки нет пары.

Можно, конечно, наведаться к Хашвальту и спросить, давно он клептоманией страдает или только вещи Базз-Би обладают особенной притягательностью, но не ясно, кому после разговора будет хуже. Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как все их разговоры свелись к угрюмо-официальным приказам или ничего не значащим, вот как сегодня, замечаниям. Пять лет с тех пор, как закончилась их дружба. Тогда в одной из глупых драк Базз-Би остановил последний удар, чтобы не калечить Хашвальта, а тот, зная, что за ними наблюдает Его Величество, использовал этот душевный порыв, чтобы показать Императору, кто сильнейший.

У Базз-Би до сих пор становится кисло во рту, когда он вспоминает, как все рухнуло за секунду. Мечты, планы, подначки по поводу силы, на которой Яхве выстраивал их статус, дурацкие, не всерьез.

Оказалось — всерьез. И пусть со временем Базз-Би согласился — Хашвальт был сильнее и действительно больше годился на роль преемника, но способ, который он выбрал, перешагнув через привязанность и чужое доверие, свел на нет все возможные попытки общаться как раньше.

Базз-Би и не нужно как раньше. Нахер ему не сдался этот амбициозный ублюдок.

***

В том, что ублюдок ему все еще не безразличен, Базз-Би убеждается, когда Яхве представляет своего преемника. Ярость от того, что Хашвальт уступил так просто, не сделал ровным счетом ничего, окончательно обесценив тот идиотский проигрыш, огненной лавой бежит по венам, и только чудовищное усилие воли позволяет Базз-Би не сорваться сразу.

Заперевшись в своей комнате после аудиенции у Его Величества, он представляет Исиду Урю и видит пустое место. Ничтожество, полукровку, неспособного победить врага, не лишившись и без того никчемных сил. Базз-Би мог бы распылить его на атомы одним пальцем, даже когда тот на пике своих способностей, но подозревает, что хватило бы и тычка в беззащитное горло. Одна мысль, что это жалкое недоразумение позволяет себе называться квинси, острым осколком давит в висок, и секунду Базз-Би думает, что только облегчит всем жизнь, если наплюет на волю Его Величества.

Он размахивается и бьет, от удара что-то в комнате рушится, крошится, и в воздухе виснет белесовато-серая пыль. Базз-Би бьет снова, наугад, кулак врезается в твердое — стол или тумбу — и ноет, но боль ничто в сравнении с разочарованием, вырастающим внутри ядерным грибом.

— Трус! Слабак! Ублюдок!

Базз-Би долбит и долбит перед собой, зная, что блут убережет тело от малейшей царапины. Гнев не стихает, только пухнет сильнее, вспыхивая белым огнем под веками, и спарринг со стенами — совсем не то, что может его погасить, даже если и представлять вместо них раздражающее сейчас до дрожи лицо.

Не напыщенного очкарика-полукровки, хотя это было бы уместнее всего.

Даже не Императора — в мыслях можно было хоть ногами его отпинать, какая-никакая компенсация за то, на что Базз-Би никогда не решится в реальности.

— С-сука… — он устало опускает руку: кулак ноет почти приятно, и это слегка отрезвляет.

Воображаемый Хашвальт молча смотрит на него: не осуждает, не одобряет, просто пялится так, что хрен поймешь, что он себе думает. Смотрит, в общем-то, как обычно, но память щедро подсовывает другой взгляд — встревоженный и виноватый. Настолько же неуместный для Хашвальта, как малиновый ирокез или, там, пробитое в нескольких местах ухо.

Грязное серое небо в тот день засыпало снегом такое же грязное поле, на котором ветер смешивал поземку с пеплом. Пепел был везде, на губах, на изодранной в кровь коже, на волосах Хашвальта, словно внезапно проступившая седина.

Хашвальт смотрел виновато: на лицо Базз-Би, на гарду собственного меча, куда-то вбок, словно там, за колоннами притаился невидимый наблюдатель. Базз-Би улыбался через боль; чудно так вышло, и сцепились-то из-за пустяка — подумаешь, назвал блондинкой, Цан Ду на узкоглазого, вон, не обижался — а применять фольштендинг друг против друга стало вроде как нужно: приказ Его Величества, набраться опыта, отточить мастерство.

«Штернриттер «H». Голос Императора застывшим эхом до сих пор гремит в ушах, крик оседает в горле — глупо кричать о несправедливости, когда за тебя все решил тот, кому безоговорочно верил. Только дрожь остаточной злости прокатывается по телу: за свою тошнотворную слабость, за Хашвальта, способного пройти по головам, за то, как все сложилось. Прокатывается, сливаясь с блеклым презрением к Исиде Урю, и затихает остывшим пепелищем.

Базз-Би хорошо знает, что чувствуют проигравшие. Горечь от того, что не стал лучшим среди равных — сродни яду пустого, забившемуся в каждую пору.

У предательства вкус тоже горький. Его можно припорошить яркими красками, вскипятить огнем и безумными поступками. С ним можно даже жить, Базз-Би, по крайней мере, удается.

А еще он хорошо знает Хашвальта, но понятия не имеет, как тот будет бороться с тем, чего никогда не переживал. Поэтому решает просто пойти и спросить.

***

Базз-Би выжидает несколько минут после ухода служанки и пинком открывает дверь — обычно Хашвальта это злит.

— Значит, решил проглотить это? — начинает он прямо с порога. — Потому что Его Величеству так захотелось? А если в следующий раз ему захочется в рот тебе подрочить — тоже проглотишь, а?

Он ждет, что привычное спокойствие Хашвальта пойдет рябью, сотрется гневом из-за порванных в клочья амбиций, но тот отвечает спокойно:

— Тебя-то это почему беспокоит?

— Остальные решили дождаться окончательного разгрома шинигами, — говорит Базз-Би, — а после заняться твоей с наследничком проблемой. Но у меня кулаки чешутся, уж прости.

— Если бы Его Величество счел тебя мятежником, он бы не раздумывая устроил показательную казнь.

— Ну охренеть! Скажи еще, что за меня переволновался, а не просто зассал.

— Мне не было нужды задавать Его Величеству лишние вопросы, — Хашвальт заметно напрягается, когда Базз-Би подходит ближе. — Мне и так все ясно.

— Да? Тогда поделись с классом, — Базз-Би смотрит на него — отчаянно пытающегося скрыть растерянность за маской обычного равнодушия, и нечто, похожее на ликование, заставляет сердце забиться быстрее.

— Я расскажу. Но не сейчас, — неожиданно отвечает Хашвальт, а потом вдруг сжимает скулы Базз-Би ладонями.

Базз-Би застывает, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза; мозг сигналит отчаянно, что нужно оттолкнуть и защищаться: теперь — не как раньше, и черт знает, что в башке у этого чудака, может, он вздумал избавить Императора от грязной работы. Тело лениво ждет, что будет дальше.

Но Хашвальт не нападает и не бьет; Хашвальт целует. Быстро и настойчиво, будто в первый раз. Базз-Би некстати вспоминает о нем: о том, как думал тогда, что унылый Хашвальт и трахаться будет тоже уныло, словно по инструкциям миссионеров для отсталых племен Африки. До тех пор, пока не узнал, что взгляд Хашвальта может прожигать не хуже пирокинеза — до самых внутренностей, вытягивая на свет темное, жадное, пугающе-необходимое.

Мысли сбиваются в ком со скоростью света и так же быстро проваливаются в горло. И чешутся уже совсем не кулаки.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как это выглядит сейчас? — Базз-Би чувствует, как заражается этой растерянностью, и все, что остается делать — позволять.

Он позволяет Хашвальту стянуть с себя перчатки и подтолкнуть к кровати.

— Мне все равно, как это выглядит, — говорит тот.

И проводит языком у него за ухом: срабатывает привычно — словно выстрел внутри черепной коробки, словно хренов взрыв, вышибающий воздух из легких и землю из-под ног, убивающий любые мысли. Даже те, пятилетней давности, когда они трахались каждый день как чокнутые, а потом обсуждали все подряд: грядущую войну и мир, который выстроят для себя после, собственную силу и то, кого в итоге Император назначит преемником. Базз-Би не хочет думать об этом сейчас — ни о дружбе, ни о предательстве, ни о жажде отомстить, которую переваривал так долго, что успел уже остыть. Гори оно все огнем, Юго.

Разделываясь с униформой Хашвальта, Базз-Би будто ведет войну за каждый сантиметр голой кожи. И вот здесь они с Императором похожи: Базз-Би тоже не любит длительные сражения, поэтому, устав бороться, просто дергает ткань с силой. Пуговицы со звоном скачут по полу, ткань трещит, расходясь по швам. Победа, которая всегда доставалась и будет доставаться только Базз-Би.

— Животное, — Хашвальт не возмущается, Хашвальт улыбается едва заметно.

И трется бедрами о его пах так отчаянно, словно у него стоит с прошлого года. Он прав: животные получают свое, когда хотят, животные не закапываются с головой в ворох военных интриг и не доводят себя, как это делает Хашвальт. Когда-то он и сам был животным, и Базз-Би нестерпимо хочется выдернуть его из мерзлого кокона вроде-бы-общих, но таких чужих планов, встряхнуть и зажечь, вывернуть, чтобы стал таким, как прежде. До прихода Императора. До всего.

Базз-Би нагибается ниже, сиплое дыхание щекочет шею, а потом на его место приходит ладонь — холодная, но уместная до необходимости, потому что Базз-Би, похоже, просто нахер воспламенится сейчас.

— Если так и будешь возиться, я трахну тебя сам, — почти беззвучно чеканит Хашвальт, и Базз-Би врезал бы ему за этот извечный приказной тон, если бы не хотел так сильно другого.

— У тебя была туча возможностей, Юго, — он улыбается и отодвигается нарочно, спускается ниже, — но ты их просрал, так что терпи.

Пальцы, медленно поглаживающие шею, кажутся якорем, не позволяющим сгореть в огне собственной яростной жажды — и Базз-Би смотрит на длинный, прижавшийся к животу член Хашвальта. А потом облизывает блестящую от смазки кожу под пупком, лишь едва задевая оголившуюся головку, и Хашвальт выдыхает шумно, царапает его шею короткими ногтями.

Базз-Би знает, что тот может быть еще громче — и ярче, и горячее; если окончательно стряхнет эту свою ледяную отрешенность, пусть не навсегда, но ровно настолько, чтобы Базз-Би успел поверить и вспомнить. Он накрывает головку губами, сдавливает лишь слегка и, дождавшись движения настойчивой ладони на затылке, отстраняется и трется носом о ложбинку между бедром и тяжелыми яичками.

Хашвальт стонет, прогибаясь в пояснице, убирает руку, сминая в обоих кулаках простыню. Мучить его, водя по члену губами, но не забирая в рот — особое удовольствие, но Базз-Би не может позволить его себе, чувствуя, что способен спустить, просто глядя, как Хашвальт под ним дрожит от нетерпения.

— У тебя есть что-то? — спрашивает он сорвавшимся на хриплый шепот голосом.

Хашвальт мотает головой и переворачивается на бок, всем видом подсказывая: «Так. И немедленно». Базз-Би сплевывает в ладонь, проводит пару раз по члену и примеривается головкой к заднему проходу. По ягодицам и бедрам Хашвальта расползаются синие нити: ни хрена не возбуждающее зрелище, поэтому Базз-Би решает смотреть ему в лицо. Мягко отводит золотистые пряди и толкается вперед, внутрь, глядя, как расширяются зрачки Хашвальта, почти вытесняя дымчатую радужку.

Потом тот морщится, одной рукой продолжая комкать простыню, другой — сжимая собственный член: непонятно, то ли хочет побыстрее кончить, то ли, наоборот, оттянуть разрядку. Базз-Би предпочитает реагировать на слова, а не намеки тела; на словах было «Давай» и «Быстро», поэтому он ввинчивается жестко, чувствуя, как член сдавливает восхитительным жаром. Сильно. Охуенно.

Ему самому нужно спрашивать что-то или просто болтать, чтобы растянуть кайф, но в голову как назло лезет только похабщина, за которую Хашвальт прибьет если не сразу, так потом, даже штаны надеть не даст. И все равно прорывается, когда Базз-Би перестает сдерживать — и тело, и мысли.

Он толком не понимает, что несет, выплывает из полубезумия на «Ублюдок хренов, не могу, как хочу тебя» и проваливается снова на «Я просто нахуй взорвусь сейчас», а потом скачет по ломаной линии с «Юго, Юго-о» на острых углах. Хашвальт бормочет что-то тоже, глушит слова и стоны в подушке и дрочит себе: размашисто, сильно, красиво.

— Красивый, ты такой, блядь… — последнее, что успевает произнести Базз-Би, прежде чем огненным шквалом удовольствия его выбрасывает в какое-то другое измерение, где каждый вдох — чужой выдох, а горячая мокрая кожа — и под ладонями, и вместо воздуха.

***

Хашвальт лежит, свернувшись в кровати так, словно хочет занять меньше места, и Базз-Би не пытается прижаться к нему или обнять. Он ждет обещанных ответов на свои вопросы.

— Насчет мятежников, — наконец говорит Хашвальт, — я был серьезен. Его Величество нашел идеальный способ определить, кто железно на его стороне.

Базз-Би хорошо и лениво, поэтому он слушает вполуха, изо всех сил стараясь не уснуть.

— А еще Исида Урю, — продолжает тот, — долгое время имел близкие контакты с Куросаки Ичиго и другими шинигами.

Он замолкает, словно Базз-Би должен должен сам достроить его мысль, но делать это тоже лениво.

— И что?

— Это деморализующий фактор, — спокойно поясняет Хашвальт. — Когда к армии врага присоединяется тот, кого ты считал если не другом, то соратником — как ты поступишь?

— Замочу и его, — не задумываясь, отвечает Базз-Би.

Хашвальт молчит, глядя в потолок. Приглушенный свет лампы отплясывает в его глазах замысловатый танец огоньков, делая его похожим на демона. Не уродливого и страшного, про каких болтает Цан Ду, когда основательно переберет, а другого — расчетливого и умеющего до последнего скрывать свою суть под маской добродетели.

— Если думаешь, почему я тебя до сих пор не замочил, ответ, по-моему, очевиден, грандмастер. Ты сильнее.

Базз-Би говорит легко. Момент, когда «кретин чокнутый» в собственный адрес и «будущий император» в отношении Хашвальта перестали вызывать неконтролируемый гнев, прошел как-то мимо, даже мотивы Хашвальта — совсем не изменившиеся со времен их общей юности — прояснились предельно в один из приступов ярости, только лицемерия в поступках от этого не убавилось. Ну и черт с ним. Теперь важнее то, как легко «император будущий» соглашается на «императора возможного», и вот это Базз-Би уже совсем не устраивает.

— Но его истинную силу мы все равно не узнаем, пока он не проявит себя в битве.

— А что, твои прежние методы уже не в моде? — с усмешкой интересуется Базз-Би.

Хашвальт вздрагивает, поворачивается к нему всем корпусом и натянуто спрашивает:

— Ты никогда не забудешь, да?

— А ты никогда не признаешься, что тебе нужна поддержка, а? — Базз-Би подбирается ближе и кладет ладонь на закаменевшее плечо.

Хашвальт приподнимается на локте и смотрит задумчиво, словно хочет спросить что-то важное, вроде «И что мы будем делать дальше?» с акцентом на таком нужном ему сейчас «мы», но вместо этого только сглатывает гулко.

— Когда ты станешь императором, я не собираюсь таскаться с тобой везде и кивать как дебил безмозглый, — Базз-Би отпускает его и принимается одеваться. — Но если оставишь все как есть, на меня не рассчитывай.

— Ясно, — тихо отвечает Хашвальт.

— И, кстати, я не трахаюсь с теми, кого ненавижу.

— Ясно, — задумчиво повторяет Хашвальт.

Уходя, Базз-Би видит собственную перчатку поверх стопки белья на кресле, но не останавливается, хотя, если Хашвальт прямо сейчас попросит остаться, Базз-Би знает, что согласится. Тишина за спиной, нарушаемая только скрипом закрывшейся двери, не дает сломаться окончательно, и Базз-Би чувствует облегчение. Такое сильное, что приходится сцепить зубы и прижаться к стене, чтобы не упасть. Это облегчение, точно.

Вот только в груди болит все сильнее, чем дальше он уходит от спальни Хашвальта.


End file.
